Peggy O'Dell
Peggy O'Dell was a female Oregon resident who mysteriously died in March 1992. (TXF: "Pilot") Education Peggy O'Dell attended the class of '89 with Billy Miles, Theresa Nemman, Ray Soames and Karen Swenson. Around the same time, both she and Billy Miles were involved in an automobile accident on State Road. They were both diagnosed with an unidentifiable form of post-traumatic stress, similar to a condition that Ray Soames suffered. Additionally, Peggy O'Dell became confined to a wheelchair while Billy Miles lapsed into a "waking coma". Following the accident, they permanently stayed at Oregon Memorial Psychiatric Hospital in Raymon County, Oregon, where they were treated under the supervision of a Doctor William Glass for four years. :In March 1992, Doctor Glass states that Peggy O'Dell and Billy Miles have been at the hospital "going on four years, now". The same doctor supervised Ray Soames' treatment for slightly longer than a year but did not use hypnosis on Peggy O'Dell, Ray Soames or Billy Miles. By 1992, Ray Soames and two other members of Peggy O'Dell's class had died in unexplained circumstances. In March 1992, Karen Swenson also mysteriously died. Two strange spots were found on her back that had not been reported as having been discovered on the bodies of the three previous victims. Also between 1989 and 1992, Peggy O'Dell had several nose bleeds that would begin suddenly with no apparent reason. (TXF: "Pilot") Contact with Mulder and Scully Special Agents Mulder and Scully.]] In March 1992, FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully visited Oregon Memorial Psychiatric Hospital while investigating the four unexplained deaths. Doctor Glass accompanied them into a ward where Peggy O'Dell was sitting in her wheelchair next to Billy Miles, reading to him from a green book. :The pilot episode's shooting script establishes that Peggy is reading from a book of poetry, but this fact can not be gathered from the final episode. Dr. Glass informed the FBI agents of the accident on State Road. When he asked Peggy if she would talk with the visitors, she claimed that Billy wanted her to read to him. Mulder knelt down in front of her and asked if Billy enjoyed it when she read to him. Peggy replied positively, adding that Billy needed her close. Mulder walked away from her and, moments after he asked about the possibility of conducting a cursory medical exam on Peggy, she threw her book down, tipped over a food tray next to her and started to wheel around. The hospital staff, including Dr. Glass, tried to calm Peggy and Mulder assured her that no-one would hurt her. Suddenly, however, Peggy's nose started to bleed. She fell forward out of her chair and onto the floor, where Mulder took the opportunity to lift up the back of her shirt. He saw that she, like Karen Swenson before her, had two small bumps on her back. Mulder showed his discovery to Scully, who stormed out of the ward as the hospital staff continued their attempts to calm Peggy. Outside the building, Scully angrily demanded to know how Mulder had been aware that Peggy would have the marks. At first, he claimed that he had just had a lucky guess but, eventually, he admitted that he believed Peggy O'Dell and the other murdered former students had been abducted by aliens. Scully refused to believe Mulder's theory, instead suspecting that Peggy was suffering from some form of pronounced psychosis, either organically or as a result of the marks on her back. Later, Mulder received an anonymous telephone call from a female who told him that Peggy O'Dell had died on Rural Highway 133 in Bellefleur, Oregon. At the scene of her death, the agents discovered that Peggy had been killed after she allegedly ran in front of a truck. Later the same night, Mulder came to the unlikely conclusion that Billy Miles was responsible for the deaths of Karen Swenson, Ray Soames and the first two victims. Mulder also theorized that Billy Miles had been summoned by some alien influence to take Peggy O'Dell into the woods earlier. The agents returned to the hospital, where Scully discovered soil on the soles of Billy Miles' feet that seemed to match a substance she had found earlier in Collum National Forest, where Karen Swenson had died. In a corridor outside the hospital ward, Scully enthusiastically stated the seemingly crazy possibility that Billy Miles could have killed Peggy O'Dell. (TXF: "Pilot") Category:TXF characters Category:Deceased people